True Heart
by Plata Mystic
Summary: This is partially a continuation of Mystic Demise...although only one character is the same. I hope you enjoy. Please R


Fanfic By Plata Mystic  
  
Crossover: Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z characters, never have, and never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hells Demon laughed as he plunged his sword into NQ Serenity again. "You betrayed me even worse the Mystic did. You knew I loved you and then you married someone else. We took a break from 'us' and you went out with someone else. How could you? You claimed you loved me…but you never did!!!" He bellowed.  
  
"Mega…I did love you but you told me you loved me after I told Skeet I would marry him. And then when we were together you told me that you had fallen in love with someone else. You broke my heart!" NQ glared. She held her stance ready to die, if need be.  
  
"Liar!!" Demon whispered, his eyes flickering, showing NQ a fraction of the man she once knew.  
  
"Mega fight the demon! I know you can win!" NQ cried.  
  
Demon voice became deeper, changing so much that it no longer was his voice. "My name is Hells Demon. Mega is dead, left only is the Demon!" His laugh was evil and menacing.  
  
"Fine then…. Demon…do your worst." NQ challenged.  
  
Demon nodded and raised his hand gathering his strength.  
  
NQ lifted her hand and spoke an incantation quietly. The ground shook and a great wind whipped around her. Dark clouds moved towards her and paused above the battlefield. The cloud split and a crystal light surrounded NQ. "Light of love and life," she called, "free all good…. destroy all evil!"  
  
The shaft of light arched and hit Demon full force. He crumpled to the ground and NQ smiled hopefully. The light held there around him until it suddenly shimmered and shattered. "Foolish girl!" Demon laughed, "Such things can't wound a demon of revenge."  
  
NQ stared in disbelief. "…No…" she muttered. She bowed her head waiting for his attack.  
  
"Black Death." Darkness surrounded Demon and it wormed its' way towards NQ, she braced herself. A huge dragon flew from the sky and put himself in the way of the attack.  
  
"Sandruu!!!! NOOO!!!!" NQ screamed. She ran towards the dragon as its form changed to that of a man. NQ dropped to her knees and held her husband. "Sandruu, please wake up!"  
  
When he didn't move she glared at Demon. "You killed my husband!" She growled.  
  
"Oops," Demon laughed.  
  
NQ Laid Sandruu's body on the ground and then stood between him and Demon. "You have taken almost everything I've ever loved away from me. First you left me! Now you take my husband! You will never get my son, Serin. Now I will take your life!" The air around her shimmered and sparked. The air grew white-hot and hissed. The trees around her burst into flames and thunder rolled through the heavens. "Die, Demon!"  
  
"What on earth??" Demon growled.  
  
"You also tried to kill Mystic…she may not be my best friend anymore but I will avenge her as well." NQ raised her arms to the sky and the ground between her legs split and the opening snaked its way towards Demon.  
  
"When did you learn that trick??"  
  
The ground between Demon's legs opened and a burst of flames flew into the air. "Firebird! Attack!" NQ called. The bird of flames flew towards Demon.  
  
"…Fire!" Demon cried.  
  
"Burn!" NQ screamed. The firebird landed on Demon and slashed at his flesh and melted his body. Demons' scream was high pitched and full of agony. NQ watched him burn without emotion. "Die…demon…" she growled and went back to her husband.  
  
She watched as Demons' remains shattered and fell into the earth as the ravine closed up.  
  
Sandruu groaned as the clouds disappeared. "You're alive!" NQ cried as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"OWWW!!! Watch it!" Sandruu groaned.  
  
"Sorry, Sandy." NQ laughed. "I thought you were dead! But you're alive!"  
  
"His attacks can't kill me…. hurt me a lot, yes! But kill me…nah!" He grinned.  
  
NQ bent her head and kissed him. "I love you, Sandy."  
  
"I love you too" She sat him up and smiled at him.  
  
NQ looked over at where Demon had fallen and her expression turned from joy to sadness. "I killed him…I've never killed anyone before…"  
  
"He gave you no choice. You can't blame yourself." Sandruu cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "You're a kind soul…never believe any different…you tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He chose his fate."  
  
"But I still feel responsible. I am the reason that he turned that way." A tear rolled down her cheek. Once it hit the ground the earth shook and rumbled.  
  
NQ clutched Sandruu for protection. A large tree shot up from the ground. Its' branches stretched a long way from the tree. NQ stood and felt the urge to walk towards it. A person appeared in front of the tree "NQ, please forgive me. I wished that I could blame you for my pain. You're my first love and I know I hurt you. I'm sorry for the pain I've caused you."  
  
"I could never hate you, Mega." She smiled. "I forgive you."  
  
"Thank you, NQ. I don't have much time, but I had to receive your forgiveness. I will also tell you that this tree will symbolize the goodness of your heart. Protecting all living things. Giving shade to everyone, even those who haven't earned it and don't deserve it. The tree is a testament to your heart. You care without thought of reward. You even try to change the hearts of those intent on killing you. You are noble, true, honest and wise, Neo-Queen Serenity. This is an everlasting tree…it will live forever as will the good influence you have on others. Thank you for freeing my soul. I owe you everything." Megas' apparition shimmered and disappeared.  
  
NQ cried silently. "Goodbye, Mega! Rest in peace…" She smiled.  
  
"You see, you freed him." Sandruu's voice startled her. She turned and faced him smiling.  
  
"I guess you were right." NQ laughed.  
  
"Of course I was!" He grinned and kissed her. "You should know…I'm always right."  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot!" NQ laughed and kissed him again.  
  
Sandruu laughed and glared jokingly at her. "You forgot eh? Well I will have to remind you from time to time then."  
  
"Yes of course. I always appreciate reminders." 


End file.
